Various kinds of putter heads with inserts are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0043111 to Albert et al relates to the placement of a polymer insert in a recess. The recess can be formed in the striking plate of a putter head or the crown of a wood head. Within the recess is a pattern or logo.
In another example, U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0017885 discloses the use of a polymer insert, which has indicia printed on the surface of the insert, that is disposed in a recess of the club face. The indicia is only visible through the club face.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,972 is directed to having an putter head with a three layer insert placed in a recess in the club face. The three layer insert includes a middle indicia layer. The indicia is thus only visible from the front of the club face.
Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,510 and 5,460,377 which are directed to having an putter head with a recess and a monogrammed insert. The indicia is visible rearwardly or through the front face depending upon the direction of the monogram. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,200,229 and 5,924,939 disclose having two layers of differently colored material. The first layer is molded with projections, and the other with corresponding recesses which the projections fit into. The projections have visible through the front strike face of the insert.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,144 is directed to manufacturing a golf club head that includes adhering a decorative plate on a recess in the striking face and pouring a resin over the face to secure the place therein. The indicia is thus only visible from the front of the club face.
Although various golf club heads with inserts and indicia have been disclosed, the prior art does not provide for the advantages and objectives of the present invention.